Can We Get It Right This Time?
by musiclover5343
Summary: Edward and Alphonse meet a new friend, simular to a friend of the past. When they realize that something is wrong, they will try everything to fix it right...this time. First fanfic. I DO NOT OWN FMA! Rated T for Edward. OC included.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meet Yuki**

**A/N: This story is in Alphonse's POV. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters except for my OC, Yuki! Enjoy!**

The philosopher's stone. In order to perform anything in alchemy, something of equal value must be lost. Brother and I know this rule, obey it, we'll make sure every other alchemist obeys it too.

The year was 1913 and it was a peaceful day in uptown central. I, Alphonse Elric, age 14 along with my older …um shorter brother Edward Elric, age 15 were in a meeting the Central Command Center for State Alchemists. I'm sure you've heard of us, or at least my brother. He was known as the Fullmetal Alchemist. The Fuhrer paced the floor as he talked with Colonel Roy Mustang. Edward was bored out of his mind and pissed off as usual.

"Colonel Mustang is such an ass!" he yelled.

"Brother! You're too loud!" I whispered.

"So what! I'm bored with sitting here and waiting for the damn Fuhrer to talk about something useful instead of talking to King Kiss Up!" he yelled louder.

"Well, the meeting is almost over. Be patient," I reassured him.

"Fullmetal, you're going to downtown central," he replied.

"Why?" Edward asked, annoyed.

"Scar has been spotted there. You're supposed to watch for anything suspicious,"

Edward clenched his hand into a fist. He hated Scar and Scar hated him. Not just Edward though. Scar despised all State Alchemist because one started the Ishvalian War and murdered his brother. Edward hates Scar because he thought alchemy was a sin against God. Yet he used alchemy anyway and called everyone else who used it, sinners.

"Lt. Ross will meet you two there," said Roy.

"Okay. Come on Al, we have a train to catch," said Edward.

We left the Central Command Center and made it on to the train. As soon as the train left the station, Edward was fast asleep. I saw little kids staring at my metal suit. I worried if I scared them. I waved to a little girl who was sitting with her parents.

"Look mommy! Isn't it cute?" she waved at me and smiles. I guess I don't scare her.

The train stopped at a new station and I spotted Lt. Ross while looking out the window.

"Brother, wake up. We're in downtown central," I informed Edward.

Edward yawned and looks out the window. He rubbed his eyes.

"That didn't take long huh Al."

"Nope," I handed him is red coat.

We exited the train and find Lt. Ross saluting us. Lt. Ross was a friend of ours. She was almost like our mother although Edward never wanted to admit it. When she was not working, she called us by our names. When she was working, everything she said ended with sir.

"Nice to see you sir. Did you have a safe trip here?"she asked as she looked at Edward's blond hair. There were strands sticking out everywhere.

"Well, I slept all the way here, but yeah I guess so," Edward grinned.

"Let's go get you two something to eat and then I'll find you two a place to stay while you're on lookout,"

We looked around for a restaurant when suddenly, I heard someone crying.

"Hey brother, did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what, Al?"

"That sound. It sounded like someone crying,"

Edward, Lt. Ross and I followed the sound. It was a little girl crying in a dark alley. She looked so miserable. Edward walked up to her.

"Hey, what's wrong little girl?" he asked looking puzzled.

"I can't find my father. We were out for a walk when I saw a stray dog. I followed it, but it ran off. Now, I don't know where my dad is!" she sniffled.

"Do you remember where you were when you saw the dog?" Edward helped her stand up.

"I think I was by a flower shop. I remember dad was buying a flower pot," she sobbed.

"Don't worry little girl! We'll help you find your dad," Edward walked her out of the ally and she stopped crying.

The girl followed us while Lt. Ross asked her some questions. She stared at me in wonder.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Lt. Ross asked.

"My name is Yuki. Yuki Haruhara My father's name is Kyo Haruhara. Lt. Ross took her hand as we crossed the street.

"My name is Lt. Ross, this is Edward, and this is Alphonse," she pointed at each one of us.

"Hi! It's very nice to meet you!" I looked at her. Her mouth dropped.

"You can talk, Alphonse?"

"Of course, Yuki. By the way, you can call me Al."

"Ok. Al, where are we going?" she asks.

"To a police station. We're going to help you find your dad!"

"Thank you so much Lt. Ross, Edward, and Al!" she hugged us all.

"You're welcome Yuki," Edward blushed.

We finally found a small police station and saw a man almost in tears talking to an officer. Yuki grabbed my hand and ran to him.

"Dad!" she cried.

"Yuki, where have you been? I have been looking for you everywhere!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry dad. I was so caught up in following a stray dog that I got lost," Yuki looked down at the floor.

"You have to be careful Yuki! You could have gotten hurt or even killed!" he picked Yuki up.

"I'm okay thanks to my new friends!" she whistled to Edward and Lt. Ross.

"This is Edward, Lt. Ross…" Edward and Lt. Ross waved.

"And this is Alphonse. He likes it when people call him Al."

"It's very nice to meet you sir," he looked at me in amazement. I wonder if he's amazed that I can talk or that I'm in a metal suit. Maybe both.

"Hello to all of you! Thank you so much for bringing my little Yuki back to me," he kissed Yuki on the cheek.

"It was no trouble at all. We're just glad to help," I explained.

He paused for a moment and looked at Yuki, then at us.

"As a thank you, do you have any place to stay tonight?"

"As a matter of fact, we don't,"

"Well, how about we all go get some ramen noodles and you three can spend the night at our house," Yuki nodded in agreement with her father.

"Did you say ramen noodles and a place to stay? Thank you so much and we accept, we accept, WE ACCEPT!" Edward put on a very large grin.

As we all know, the best way to make Edward agree to anything is to include ramen noodles.

"Great! Let's go then!" the man put Yuki on his shoulders as we left the police station.

We left the police station very happy. Yuki had her father back and we received free ramen noodles! Although, something seems off about Yuki's dad. Maybe I'm just thinking too hard. Yeah, that's it! Thinking too hard.

**A/N: This is the first chapter. I will upload more as soon as I can. Please remember, this is my first fanfic and it lacks plot. ^_^'' Please review! ****: 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Catch Wind of a Secret**

**A/N: This story will be in Alphonse's POV. **

After leaving the police station, Edward, Lt. Ross, Yuki, Yuki's father, and I went to a small restaurant to get some dinner before we went to Yuki's house. Edward, Lt. Ross, Yuki, and Yuki's dad all ordered something from the menu. I didn't order anything. I couldn't ear it anyway. Yuki noticed this and glanced at me.

"Al, why aren't you eating anything?" she questioned, concerned.

"I'm not very hungry, Yuki. I...had a big lunch," I smiled nervously. There was a long, silent pause.

"So, Edward. Are you and Alphonse from here?" Kyo asked.

"No, sir. We-" I started.

"No need to be so formal. Call me Kyo," he chuckled.

"Okay, Kyo. Actually, Al and I are from Risembool," Ed replied with his mouth full.

"Risembool. Nice. Are you on vacation? I noticed you had a State Alchemists pocket watch, Edward,"

"Ed's a state alchemist in uptown Central. We're on the look out for this criminal named Scar," I explained.

"What makes this guy a criminal?"

"According to some reports from Colonel, he murders state alchemists so he can make them into a philosopher stone," Edward clenched his fist again and gritted his teeth.

Edward sighed and looked at his empty bowl of noodles.

"Are you guys ready to go? It's passed my little Yuki's bedtime," said Kyo.

"Okay. Come on Al."

After we left the restaurant, we all walked to a small house in a large rural area. It looked as if it was the only house there. Yuki's father opened the door and gestured us to come inside. The house was beautiful. The floors looked like they were made of glass and the pictures on the wall were of Yuki, her father, and a woman. They looked so happy.

"Do you want me to clean up the bedrooms for you?" asked Kyo.

"That's alright. We can sleep anywhere. We're so tired, Kyo," I stretched as my armor creaked, slightly. Edward yawned and nodded.

Yuki giggled and took my hand.

"Come on, you guys! I want to show you my room," Yuki motioned Edward and Lt. Ross to follow her.

"Here we are! What do you think?" she asked.

"I think it's…" I stopped to stare at the walls.

There were pictures of that woman again. There were also rainbows plastered over her door and on her bedspread. On top of her bed, there was a tiny little ball of black fur.

"Yuki, what's that little ball of fur on your bed?" Lt. Ross asked.

"Oh, that's my kitten, Mei. Isn't she adorable?" Yuki asked taking Mei in her arms.

"Yeah! Hi little Mei!" I exclaimed happily. Yuki was about to let me hold Mei, when Kyo walked in. He was smiling, but it didn't look genuine.

"Yuki, it's passed your bedtime. Say goodnight to everyone and put Mei in her own bed," he ordered.

"Ok, daddy. Goodnight Edward, Al, and Lt. Ross. I'll see you in the morning, right?" she asked, climbing into bed.

"Of course, course Yuki! Sweet dreams!" I replied. Ed, Lt. Ross, Kyo, and I left the room and Kyo closed the door. He groaned and glared at us.

"Is something wrong?" Lt. Ross asked.

"She shouldn't have let you see her bedroom," he replied coldly.

"Why not, Kyo?" I asked, confused.

"Just find a room to sleep in! It's none of your business why!" he growled and stomped upstairs. Soon, we heard a door slam.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Edward asked while yawning.

"I don't know, Ed. Maybe he was just tired," I explained.

"Whatever his reason is, it doesn't seem right. Something's off…"

"Brother, don't jump to conclusions. He had a rough day. He almost lost his daughter, who obviously means a lot to him. What do you think, Lt. Ross?" I asked.

"I agree with Edward, Al. He was so happy one minute, and then all of a sudden, he was rude. Don't you think something seems off about that?" she asked.

I thought of Yuki's room. It was a typical little girl's room. Nothing weird about it. She had posters of rainbows and even a kitten. What was so wrong about that? But then, I thought of the pictures on her wall. They were all pictures of that Yuki, Kyo, and that woman. Who was this person? Maybe Yuki's father had something to hide after all. Edward stretched his arms and looked at each of us.

"Whatever. We don't have time to think about it now. Let's find somewhere to sleep. I'm tired," he groaned as he opened a door to a random room. There had to be at least 30 doors in this house.

"Edward, that's a bathroom," I chuckled as he cursed under his breath. He opened another door and found a broom.

"Edward, this is a broom closet," said Lt. Ross. Edward groaned even louder.

"You'd think a house this damn big has more than closets and bathrooms!" he fumed.

"Well, I better go find my own room, now. Do you need me to help you?" she asked.

"No! I mean- Al and I can find one on our own, right?" Edward asked. I sighed. Edward could be such a little brat at times.

"Okay. I'll see you two in the morning. Goodnight." she walked upstairs. He opened a final door and there were three beds, a window, and a couch. The room was dusty.

"Finally! Al, find a bed and sleep," he yawned and curled up in the nearest bed he could find, not even bothering to take of his coat of shoes. I sat on the couch and watched Edward fall asleep.

"Goodnight, brother," I whispered before falling asleep.

**A/N: Phew, chapter 2 is finished. Sorry it took so long. I was in camp along with a play and it was pretty hectic. Also, about Alphonse sleeping. Technically, he can sleep but it is almost as if he is (no offense, I love Al!) shut down. That's the only way I can explain it. Hopefully, it won't take so long to post Chapter 3. Arigatou for reading! Daisuke minna!**


End file.
